Victim-less crime
by Sycocat2
Summary: Ritsuka needs to be comforted... Murder and drama, but a happy ending. RxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

I

**Chapter 1**

I

I

It had to be done.

A brisk autumn afternoon, Soubi walked down the street and lit a cigarette. He was a fighter and so had killed before, by Semei's order. Ritsuka would never utter such harsh words, so he needed to go against the rules.

_This is the last time I act without Ritsuka's order_, he told himself.

Checking to see that no one was near, he walked to a pay phone. With black gloves on his hands, he dialed emergency. Speaking with the accent of a foreigner, he told them something happened at the Aoyagi home address. Hanging up without talking further, he crossed the street.

Putting the gloves in his pocket, he continued en-route to his sacrifice's school.

Not long after, he stood in his usual spot, waiting to see the light of his young sacrifice's face. Five minutes later, students began exiting the building.

He timed it all perfectly.

Seeing his sacrifice, he waved. Ritsuka quickly walked over to him, ready with reprimands for smoking in front of the school, but slowed when he saw no cigarette. "You finally learned", he teased. Soubi smiled and rustled dark hair. "Come Ritsuka, let's have ice cream."

"Alright", Ritsuka replied cheerily and then added "You should put gloves on."

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me Ritsuka. Such love", he smiled taking white gloves from his other pocket. Covering his hands he then slipped his fingers between smaller ones.

Ritsuka blushed and pulled away. As they continued down the sidewalk, Soubi took his hand again.

The man meant to keep his love out all day, and treat him to whatever he liked.

I

I

They did enjoy ice cream. After that, they went to the zoo, and Ritsuka had fun with his camera.

As they walked down the dimly lit street, Ritsuka happily reviewed the photographs he caught throughout the day. Soubi beside a giraffe, him in front of a butterfly cage, fish, birds, lions… they saw so many animals and took many pictures, of course he was happy.

As they walked to the Aoyagi household, Soubi tried to prepare himself for the rush of emotions his sacrifice would soon feel.

Turning the corner, Ritsuka squeezed his hand when he saw emergency vehicles in front of his house. "Soubi they're at my house", he cried pulling his fighter into a run.

When they reached the sidewalk before his house, "Don't cross this line", ordered an old officer with several stars on his jacket. His badge read "Captain Yamagata".

"This is my house, what happened?!" Ritsuka cried. "Sir, please take him over to Officer Sasaki", he pointed to a younger officer.

Soubi obliged, never letting go of his sacrifice's hand which shook but held tight. "Who is this?" Officer Sasaki asked. "He lives here", Captain Yamagata replied.

The officer knelt a foot from Ritsuka. "Son, you'll have to come down to the station with us."

"What happened? Did something happen to mom?"

The officer bit his lip, and let out a sigh. "Yes something happened to her. How old are you son?"

"Twelve, what does it matter? What happened to mom? What happened, tell me!" Ritsuka demanded, about ready to shake the man for a clear answer.

The officer removed his hat, revealing sweat on his forehead, and put a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"Don't", Soubi said coolly, unable to stop himself. The officer removed his hand then said "Someone hurt your mom real bad…"

Eyes wide, Ritsuka asked hurriedly "Will she be okay?" The officer looked up at Soubi, eyes pleading for assistance. He held no kinship to this man, so he remained closed lipped.

"Son"

Soubi grew annoyed

_This "son" business is becoming very tiresome…_

"…your mom is in heaven."

Frantically Ritsuka cried "She's dead?… Someone killed her? Why?!" He looked up at his fighter, sadness and confusion in his eyes. "Soubi"

The man inwardly cringed, he'd been found out. "Why would someone do this Soubi?"

_So he didn't realize…_

"I don't know Ritsuka", he replied, bringing the boy into his arms. Thankfully, even police wouldn't react to an older friend or relative hugging a middle-school boy after finding out his mother died.

I

I

I

I

**End of chapter 1**

I

I

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless

I

I

**Chapter 2**

I

I

I

The next day, Soubi went to identify the body while Ritsuka waited outside.

"Yes that's her", he told the lab technician who wrote a note, then nodded. "Thank you Agatsuma-san." How funny it was that they allowed him to identify the body. That indicated to his pleasure that he was as careful as intended.

Exiting the building, he grasped Ritsuka's hand. They walked to the fighter's apartment, a cool breeze rustling leaves in their path.

The night before he set it up so that Ritsuka had his bed, and he slept on the couch. Ritsuka protested, but Soubi wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

When they arrived in his apartment, Ritsuka slumped on the couch, and Soubi walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything specific you'd like for lunch Ritsuka?"

"I won't mind whatever you make", was the blank reply.

Soubi put together sandwiches and then sat beside his sacrifice on the couch. Ritsuka didn't touch the plate set in front of him, he appeared lost in thought.

"Ritsuka it's actually very good, you should take a bite."

"Soubi, do you think somehow it was a team that got mom?"

"It's possible I suppose, but I doubt it. What would be the point of ki-" he stopped and looked at that face. "What would be the point of harming her? If she was taken hostage, then I'd think it was a team."

"So…"

Calmly and slowly the man said, "I don't know why people do the things they do Ritsuka, maybe it was a robber."

"The police said it didn't look like someone broke in."

_Damn, I was sloppier than I thought…_

"There are plenty of ways someone could have gotten her to open the door."

"The police said the only finger prints were on my window, but I told them you open it that way sometimes when we play."

The fighter nodded, appreciative of that point to help maintain his "innocence", and keep his name off the law's watch list.

"I'm sorry that happened Ritsuka. You know you will stay here from now on. I'll be able to protect you at all times, even when you sleep."

As familiar as those words of protection were, they caused a hint of curiosity in Ritsuka's mind.

"If I live here, that means you really need to tell me the truth about everything, okay?"

"If you order it, I'll obey", Soubi replied with a kiss between ears.

Turning his head upward and not looking higher than the man's chin Ritsuka said, "You hardly ever… fine. You will tell me the truth from this day on."

"Yes."

"That's… yes, that's an order, alright?"

"Yes Ritsuka."

Jumping off the bed to stand in front of his fighter, violet eyes locked with sapphire ones. "Total truth right?"

"Yes." Soubi replied with a flash of a smile, placing his left hand over his sacrifice's right hand.

Ritsuka swallowed, he had to know.

"Soubi did you… did you kill my mom?"

_My intelligent Ritsuka… _

"Soubi answer me, did you?" he pleaded, looking deeply into the man's eyes.

_I'll explain everything…_

"Yes." Soubi replied, not averting his gaze.

Ritsuka's face dropped, "Soubi but… what… Soubi why?"

"You are my sacrifice, my other half. I love you and couldn't allow her to hurt you again. I'm sorry Ritsuka. You can punish me however you see fit."

Throwing his fighter's hand, Ritsuka stood and paced across the room.

"I knew you would never order it."

"As if you listen to any order I've given? Today seems like a first, you told me the truth, because I ordered it."

"I would have told you eventually."

Ritsuka shook his head, and continued to pace. He cried out in frustration, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ritsuka listen to me, please."

Pausing in pacing, his sacrifice faced him with anguish in his eyes.

"I could no longer allow her to mistreat you the way she did. I love you too much to see you injured by your own mother."

"Soubi"

"Your life will be better here with me Ritsuka. I'll take very good care of you."

"Soubi"

"I'll pick up your clothes tomorrow, and buy you more soon. I can make all your favorite foods. I'll buy you a new bed and put it in here, or you can have mine, whichever you please."

"Soubi!"

The fighter stopped. "Yes Ritsuka?"

"Soubi, no one saw you? You didn't leave any finger prints or anything right?"

Perplexed, the man responded slowly "No".

"Tomorrow we should develop the pictures from the zoo and then maybe go out to eat again." There was cheer in his voice, not anger or sadness.

_My, Ritsuka you're darker than I thought…_

"Alright my love, and how about we watch a movie tonight, your choice."'

"That sounds fun", his sacrifice replied with a smile. Soubi couldn't help but kiss those smiling lips.

I

I

I

**END**

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review


End file.
